


Woke up, Fell out of Bed

by lilyleia78



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Tommy Oliver during DinoThunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woke up, Fell out of Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



> Slight, implied, pre-Tommy/Billy. Thank you celli for all the awesome prompts. I've never written Tommy/Billy before but I tried to hint that the feelings were there in this mostly gen story. Happy Holidays!
> 
> Title is from the Beatles' _A Day in the Life_.

Wednesday, December 15th

5:00 am

Tommy blinked, blurry eyed, as the sound of his alarm jolted him from a disturbing dream. He had been at Ernie’s with his old friends, his original team. They had been talking and laughing and Tommy couldn‘t remember the last time he‘d been so happy.

Then Billy had started aging. In his dream there was no miracle cure from Aquitar. There was only Billy, aging beyond his years, decaying into dust and blowing away to nothingness - all while the rest of their friends joked and laughed and never noticed a thing.

Tommy cursed his overactive imagination and pulled on his exercise clothes, determined to push his body until the horrific dream was pushed from his mind.

7:00 am

Tommy hesitated with his hand on his front door knob and took out his phone.

“It’s too early for those of us not shaping young minds, Tommy,” Hayley greeted as she answered the phone. “This had better be good.”

“Good morning to you too, Sunshine.” Tommy said, tossing and catching his car keys absently with his free hand. “I need you to talk me out of calling Billy.”

“What?” Hayley said, sounding clearer and more awake, “No way. I say go for it. Right now. Call in sick if you have to.”

Tommy smiled, the tension he’d been carrying with him all morning draining in the face of Hayley’s enthusiasm. “I’m not going to call in sick. I don’t trust Principal Randall unsupervised around my rangers.” Tommy sighed and cracked his neck. “There’s something seriously wrong with that woman.”

“You’re right,” Hayley agreed. “You should call Billy and discuss it with him.”

Tommy shook his head. “No, I’m not going to call him over a bad feeling _or_ a bad dream. I’ll talk to him like we planned, at Christmas.”

Hayley muttered something that sounded like ‘denial’ and hung up without saying goodbye. Tommy shut his own phone and headed into school.

10:00am

“Hey, Dr. O!” Conner greeted as he entered Tommy’s classroom. “Got a minute?”

“I’ve got 5 before the next class - the same as you,” Tommy said, pointedly.

“Yeah, about that. Can you write me a note to get me out of this period?” Conner asked, trying (unsuccessfully) to use his most charming grin on Tommy.

“Why?” Tommy asked, suspicious. “Don’t you have an algebra test this period?”

“What? No!” Conner answered, then relented almost immediately. “Well, maybe.”

“Conner, if you didn’t study for the test you’re going to have to take it anyway and face the consequences.”

Conner’s hangdog expression was much more genuine (and therefore more effective) than his charming smile. “But Dr. O, I didn’t have time to study what with the training and that little incident with the Zords and…” Conner lowered his voice and leaned closer as the room began to fill up with Tommy’s 3rd period freshman class. “And Elsa’s attack on downtown.”

Tommy almost felt bad for Conner. Almost. But Conner was talking to someone who’d done rangering while holding down a decent GPA. “Sorry, Conner. You’re going to have to take your test.”

Conner nodded, looking like a kicked puppy, and turned to leave. Tommy relented. “But if you really don’t do well I’ll speak to Mrs. Beasley about a retest.”

Conner brightened immediately, bouncing on his toes. “Thanks, Dr. O. You’re the best.”

“But!” Tommy cautioned, “You’ll have to really study this time. Maybe Ethan will help you out.”

Conner nodded enthusiastically. “Absolutely, Dr. O, absolutely. Thanks again!” And he bounded out of the room, leaving Tommy will a roomful of bored looking students.

3:15pm

“Dr. O, wait up!” Tommy stopped his journey across the parking lot and waited for Ethan to catch up.

“Ethan,” Tommy greeted when the younger man was close enough to hear him. “What’s going on?”

Ethan shifted his backpack. “I was wondering if we could skip out on training today. Conner’s asked me to help him with some algebra, and I want to get started before he comes to his senses.”

Tommy laughed. “I can understand that.”

“Great!” Ethan said, “Then we can skip it today?”

“No,” Tommy said immediately. “School’s important but so is training. However,” he continued, speaking over Ethan’s protests, “we can have a half day. Meet me at seven.”

For a moment Ethan looked like he’d continue to protest but then he nodded. “Alright. We’ll bring the pizza and make it six. I doubt algebra can hold Conner’s attention for much longer than that anyway.”

Tommy smiled. “It’s a deal.”

5:00pm

“Damn it,” Tommy cursed as he smashed his thumb for the third time. He usually found Zord maintenance soothing, but he was distracted today. Maybe he should have given Billy a call. 

Or at least demanded the rangers come over earlier to help out.

7:00pm

A series of whines and moans followed Tommy as he led his ranger team outside. “If I try to Ptera scream right now we’re all going to see my dinner again,” Kira complained.

“I told you not to have that 4th slice,” Tommy reminded her, totally unsympathetic.

“Yeah,” Conner agreed, “but props for that. It was pretty awesome.”

“Thanks, Conner,” Kira said, “you’re approval means so much to me.”

“I know,” Conner answered brightly, ignoring the sarcasm in her voice.

“Guys, your adorable banter is about to make _me_ puke.” Ethan chimed in.

“Clearly you’re all feeling well enough to spar verbally,” Tommy said, interrupting Kira and Conner’s comeback, “Let’s turn some of that energy to training.”

Maybe some sprinting would take away their breath and he could enjoy a few minutes peace.

11:00 pm

Tommy closed down his grading program once the last score was put in, making a mental note to double check things in the morning. The numbers had been swimming for the past 15 minutes, and he didn’t want to give someone a wrong grade just cause he’d pushed himself a little too hard during training.

A beeping from a special, infrequently used tablet on his desk drew Tommy’s attention. He smiled at the message there.

_Incoming call from Billy._

Tommy glanced at the clock before answering and vowed to make it to bed earlier tomorrow night. 

“Hey, Billy. I was just thinking about you.”


End file.
